A good discount
by Moira Bianchi
Summary: A vignette for 'How Darcy persuaded Lizzy to love again'. We find Darcy and Lizzy between chapters 40 and 41, they are back together after her break down, but still have ends to trim while dealing with friends&family. Sexy, funny and lovely fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**hello, there!  
**_

_**It's been a while since I last posted something in English but now I bring you a treat.  
**_

_**My 'How Darcy persuaded Lizzy...' is now published as 'Friendship of a special kind'.  
**_

_**To celebrate its selling I got this sexy, funny and endearing vignette.  
**_

_**Hope you like. And don't forget to load the song!  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A good discount**_

* * *

_for once in my life  
_

_feet off the ground  
_

_I don't want to come back down**  
**_

A phone ring.

'Ah… right on the good song!' Lizzy whined.

Darcy chuckled and reached his bedside table to take her phone from the cradle from where it had been entertaining them through the speakers. 'And the culprit is… Charlo.' He said reading her phone's screen.

'Damn _dingbat_!'

Darcy chuckled again and picked up her call.

"Hello." He said on the phone.

"Liz? Oh Honey… I told to stop with the male hormones. You sound just like a _hunk_!" Charlo whined from the other side.

Darcy couldn't hold in his laughter. 'Hi, Charlo!'

"Hi, Will!"

"How are you doing? Your father?" Darcy asked turning his face to watch Lizzy stretch.

"Fine, all fine here. The old fucker is doing great." Charlo answered.

"Good." Darcy said smiling.

"No, really. It's not just an expression. Since the stents placement, he is back in business. His girlfriend for the last fifteen years is beside herself. I've never seen her disheveled before and now, I catch her with a smoke at the back porch several times a week!"

"Good for him!" Darcy chuckled.

"And for her!" Charlo laughed. "What about you?"

"Couldn't be better." Darcy answered, barely keeping his smile from his voice. He was more than fine. Since the _hell on Earth_ ended when Lizzy came back to him, he had been in a perpetual state of grace. He had learned to be more attentive to her reactions to him and most of all he had learned how to cajole her.

"Is my friend naked in your bed?" Charlo asked maliciously.

Darcy cleared his throat, surprised. "Actually, yes…"

"I see… I'm not interrupting or else you wouldn't be chatting about my father's boners." Charlo said.

Darcy blushed. "Not at all, we were just… small talking."

"Ha, small talk!" Charlo bubbled in laughter.

"Here, let me pass you to her. Nice talking to you, Charlo." Darcy said, anxious to escape Charlo's humor.

"No small talking my friend, Mr. Darcy!" Charlo said laughing.

"_Dingbat_, what did you say? My boyfriend this mortified!" Lizzy asked on the phone, feeling impossible to hide her mirth on Darcy's pained expression.

He _was_ mortified as always with Charlo's openness but what pained him was Lizzy's choice of words. He had been her _boyfriend_ before the _hell on Earth_. Before her genius work on Darcy Inc., before Pemberley, before. Now they were more than that. They were _definite_.

Lizzy laughed beside him and the delicious sound woke him up from his bitter daydream.

"We sure need to catch our breath every now and then, Charlo!" She said. "And we haven't seen each other in a few days."

At least this ordeal had its days counted. Secretly Darcy crossed the days off in a small paper calendar on his desk. When Lizzy gave him a souvenir from MOMA some weeks ago, she only wanted to make him laugh by entering the Brazilian tourists buying frenzy at the museum gift shop, but it had been an excellent gift.

As he arranged the formerly discarded pillows to a comfortable sitting position on the bed, he quickly calculated in his mind one more time. Two and a half months, forty nine business days and Lizzy would be definitely moving to New York to work full schedule as Hertford & Shire Independent Auditors New York head operations director. And she would be moving into the brownstone officially as well.

Weekends they always spend together, three or four days in row since she had been dividing her time between Boston and New York offices for the last two months, but it wasn't enough. Darcy needed the assurance that she wouldn't flee again.

"Oh well, dear… I haven't thought of that yet…" Lizzy said inspecting her nails and frowning.

"But you´ll _need_ to celebrate your new life as a New Yorker. Why don't we travel together? Let's invite Jane. I miss her." Charlo suggested.

"That may be a good idea… I talked to her yesterday and she asked about you. She wanted to know if you had already worn the golden jeans you bought at _Dolce_ outlet…" Lizzy said and raised an eyebrow.

Darcy averted his eyes from his iPad while it loaded his emails to look at Lizzy with a smile on his beautiful face. Even though she was talking about her Holidays away from him, he knew the story behind the golden jeans and the only time he had ever heard of Jane being really crossed with someone. And it was all due to Charlo comparing a ridiculously pair of golden pants to fake blond hair.

"Jane is such a _phony._ I _know_ he dyes her hair. It's not just highlights…" Charlo went on again extending a bickering that everyone knew was really jealousy over who was Lizzy's best friend.

'Is _'Catcher in the rye'_ the school play this year?' Darcy whispered to Lizzy. He could hear Charlo's muffled voice.

Lizzy nodded, he nodded back and concentrated on his iPad once more.

"Easy, _dingbat_…" Lizzy joked.

Charlo sighed dramatically. "How about… Disneyworld?" He suggested triumphantly.

Lizzy laughed. "I doubt Will would like that!"

Since they went back together, Lizzy was loath of parting with him. It had been such a difficult time for her, she had felt lost and hollow. Blessed be Gardy who rebuilt a bridge between them.

Charlo laughed affectedly. "Well, Honey… if he chooses to stay locked in the _Hakuna Matata_ air conditioned suite, you could take his red Amex for a drive… we do know the way to the deluxe outlets…"

Lizzy laughed. "I can take my own cards for a drive. Don´t need his for company."

"And I can teach that _gorgeous-snob-fake-blond-impossible-to-hate_ phony a lesson!" Charlo said, already planning a very evil come back for Jane not seeing the importance of a golden jeans to a guy. It didn't matter that it never left his closet's bottom shelf.

"Disney?" Lizzy repeated to weigh the idea in her mind.

Darcy grinned looking sideways at her as he tried to catch up with an important message on his mail account.

"Anyway Char… how are you hanging on? I know it cannot be easy for you…" Lizzy commiserated in a sad voice twisting a lock of her long hair in her finger.

"Oh, honey… it's so fucking sad…" Charlo whined.

"I know, I know…" Lizzy whined back but shook her head _'no'_ and smiled when Darcy frowned down at her.

"I can't seem to avoid this terror…" Charlo whispered.

Lizzy laughed. "I sure hope so. The only way to avoid a birthday is dying. And you are not allowed to die before me! Even though you are older!"

"Come on, Elizabeth! That definitely do not help me!" Charlo shouted angrily at her snicker. "Anyway…" He said sobering up. "I found a way to cope with this tragedy."

"Thirty five is not a tragedy." Lizzy answered. She pinched Darcy to get his attention and mouthed _'a party'_ to him.

"I'm throwing a party!" Charlo yelled.

"Wow, how original!..." Lizzy answered sarcastically and Darcy chuckled.

He knew this conversation would go on forever, so he got up to take a shower. When he came back dressed only in the boxer briefs Lizzy had bought for him in Boston and drying his hair with his towel, she was saying her goodbyes to her friend.

'Looks like we´ll be going to Meryton next weekend.' He said in a smile.

'Yes.' Lizzy answered. She was still laying naked in bed, her legs crossed at the ankles and twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. 'And cancel the plans I had for the Broadway marathon as a birthday gift for Charlo.' Lizzy scrunched her pretty nose. 'Do you mind?'

'Not at all.' He smiled. 'Why would I mind not watching paper boys sing? Or a marriage in Greece? Or a runaway lion? Or whatever other tortures you had planned.' He shrugged and walked back in the bathroom.

'Oh, please. If you didn't think it was a nice gift for him, why didn't you say so? You wouldn't need to tag along.' Lizzy hmpfed and sat in bed.

'Because I want to be with you. And if you want to expose me to torture…' He shouted from the bathroom.

'Poor you!...' Lizzy snickered.

'How about another gift for Charlo?' Darcy asked when she passed him by on the way to the shower.

'Hmmm?' Lizzy asked turning on the hot water.

'Thorn.' He suggested leaning on the vanity, arms crossed high on his chest, to watch her bathe.

'Do you think he would like to come? Last time we saw him in Seattle he said he was so busy in Houston with that new client of his.' She answered while shampooing her hair.

Darcy shrugged. 'I guess. Thorn always says he's swamped in work but I suspect it's all his procrastination. He always leaves everything for the last minute.'

'Love, that was when you were in school together… Twenty five years ago? Thirty?' Lizzy pursed her lips to him as she combed the knots from her hair under the shower.

'_Almost_ thirty. But we were also in college together, remember?' He said ruffling his hair. 'Anyway, I _know_ he procrastinates.' Darcy said reaching for her towel and holding it opened for her to step in.

'Thank you!' Lizzy smiled and rose on tip toes to give him a wet peck.

He smiled. 'I think he would like to come to Charlo's party. Should I call him? Would Charlo like to see him?'

'Yes, I guess he would.' Lizzy answered, making a show of drying herself for his benefit.

'I'll give him a call, then. What are my beautiful Lizzy's plans for this Saturday afternoon?' He asked in a sexy smile that he knew would melt her and change any plans she might have to be away from him.

'Manipedi. And don't give me that look, Will. It's very hard to schedule an appointment with these Brazilian girls. They are the best.' Lizzy said sternly, and side stepped him on the way to the closet.

'I see.' He said displeased. Darcy didn't like that his woman was developing an uncanny resistance to his charms. 'Red.' He ordered going after her.

Lizzy stopped by her underwear drawer and turned to him. 'I'll stick to my _café au lait_.'

He shook his head. 'No.'

'I like it; it's classy and up to date.' Lizzy defied him and chose a skin colored bra and panties set.

'Please?' He tried. He hated the brown nail polish she used these days. It was like she didn't have nails at all. And he adored how sexy she looked with her nails painted bright red.

'Don't you think it's a bit unmanly for you to care about nail polish?' She raised an eyebrow at him, containing her smile. 'Men are supposed to be dominant, harsh, inconsiderate.'

'Is that what you are learning from that grey book you have been carrying back and forth for these months pretending to be reading?' Darcy asked crossing his arms high on his chest once more, smiling with closed lips.

'I don't _pretend_. Dennie wants to talk about it, so I _try_ to read it.' Lizzy explained herself while choosing a dress. 'And I'm not learning anything from it. In fact, concerning that book, nail polish is a forbidden subject.' She shuddered.

'Is Neanderthal what you want? I can be that.' He groaned and she giggled.

'No, you are perfect.' She kissed his shoulder from behind as she went for some shoes.

'Didn't you learn any new tricks? No naughty toys to seduce me?' He wiggled his brows at her.

Lizzy stomped and him, fisting her hands. '_You_ should learn new tricks to seduce _me_! How absurd!' She slapped his butt as punishment.

'Ouch, woman! No violence.' Darcy complained flinching away from her. 'Red.'

She shook her head while strapping her sandals.

'Let's compromise?' He offered quoting himself from years before.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Such fond memories. 'Black.' Lizzy offered.

'I'll take that.' Darcy smiled back.

xxx

Next Friday Lizzy arrived early at Logan to wait for Darcy. She surprisingly had had an easy afternoon and had gone home to pack a small tote to take to Meryton. Charlo's party was going to be an informal dinner for thirty or so friends, and to stay at home with her family she wouldn't need much glamour. This early September was still warm and aside from the maxi navy and red dress Lizzy would wear at the party, she would need just some shorts and tank tops.

After a quick call to check what Darcy would need from his Boston closet, she left for the airport just as he boarded at JFK. Lizzy managed the traffic and even with the small jam she faced, his flight was only announced some twenty minutes after she arrived at the airport.

It took him twenty more minutes to show up at the arrivals and when he did, as always, he took her breath away. He was impossibly sexy, manly, tall, a delicious five o'clock shadow, dressed in his casual Friday's khakis, white button down and navy blazer. Hers, all hers.

Even frowning with his phone glued to his ear he was still the most beautiful man Lizzy had ever seen in person. The broad smile he gave her when he noticed her was not even necessary to stun the women close by. _"Holy smokes, he is really a Greek God."_ She smiled back at him.

'Hi, my love. Work.' Darcy mouthed as he bent forward to peck her.

'Hi.' Lizzy answered frowning and pouting. But took his hand and they headed for the lifts.

As she kept frowning unhappily, stealing glances at him every other step Darcy halted and tugged at her hand with a questioning look. Lizzy twisted her lips to the side and shrugged. He smiled.

'Excuse me for a minute, Mr. Wotton.' He said on the phone, pressed mute and dropped it into his blazer's pocket. 'Hello my love.' He said lovingly and bent to give her a big fat open mouthed kiss.

Lizzy hugged his waist and leaned on him to enjoy what she had been hungry for the last four days since she had left him in New York, and he enclosed her in a bear hug that made it difficult for her to breath. Maybe it was just the big kiss that was diminishing her oxygen inhaling.

'Wow, that was so much better, Mr. Darcy.' Lizzy whispered on his lips and stole a peck on each side of his mouth.

He grinned, fished his phone from his pocket and resumed his business call.

As his call proved to be endless, Lizzy took the wheel and they headed Meryton way. Managing the city traffic was not a problem for her nerves and she made an effort to fight her uneasiness on driving on highways for Darcy's benefit. He had made her acknowledge that it was just irrational of her to be upset about the two car crashes her family had been involved on when she was a little girl, and that she could not let her first husband's death still affect her so much.

It had been a long conversation over wine glasses one afternoon at Pemberley a few weeks ago. They discussed each other's fears and insecurities, still reestablishing their intimacy broken by the time they were apart.

Darcy had told her for the first time all about his Holidays alone in his Pemberley office and Lizzy couldn´t hold in her tears of guilt. In hind sight it felt a bit awkward and blown out of proportion but all that had led her to end their relationship last December still hurt. Fortunately it had been sorted out.

Assuming their relationship as a done deal had been one of the terms of agreement Darcy had proposed when they got back together. No more hiding one's feelings and insecurities, no more fighting over their future together. Lizzy would be moving to New York to live with him as a couple; she would take Maddy Lambton's offer and work at the H&S NY office; she would close the Boston flat and just use it if and when they wanted to spend a weekend together at the city. The flat service H&S arranged for her at the Village, the 'hotel' as she called it and used to hide in from time to time would have to go as well.

His business call finally finished, Darcy could pay attention to Lizzy. She was concentrated on the road, her shoulders high and frowning.

'Relax, Liz. It's light traffic. We´ll be there in no time.' He said kneading her shoulder.

Lizzy smiled. 'Tough client?'

'The worst.' He ran his hands over his face. 'I've worked on this deal the whole day, didn't even have time for lunch. I'm famished.'

'Will!' She scalded him. 'You should have said something at the airport!' And reached behind the passenger seat.

'As soon as I turned on the phone on the finger his call entered. I wanted to text you that I had already landed but couldn't.' He said and plugged his phone on the car charger.

'Here. I thought you might want a snack.' She handed him an _'I'm green!' _reusable tote with a container inside.

He smiled at her, delighted. There he found a delicious roast beef and pickles sandwich, his favorite. 'The Younges?' Darcy asked expectantly.

She nodded smiling without averting her eyes from the road.

'Thank you!' He said and opened the container to let the fragrance reach his nostrils. 'What would I do without you?'

'Suffer!' Lizzy said and laughed.

He leaned and bit her shoulder.

'Ouch! I may kill us!' She shrieked and he chuckled taking a bite of the sandwich.

In ten seconds the snack was gone and Darcy sighed contentedly. 'I'll miss that deli… Is there anything more?' He rummaged unnecessarily in the empty tote and twisted to look behind his seat.

'No. It was a big sandwich with everything I had at home. Was it the way you like it?' She asked and cursed the biker who passed by her left like a thunder from hell.

'I could have used more meet, but it was great. I'm still famished though.' He patted his belly.

'You shouldn´t skip lunch so often, love. And I'll increase my regular order again.' She stole a glance at him and smiled.

'You´ll cease your order, Liz. We can pass by the deli whenever we visit Boston.' Darcy said in a stern voice reminding her yet again that her time away from him was about to end. _"Forty four business days."_ He recited to himself. Out loud he said: 'Will your mother cook any dinner? We could ask them to meet us in town. Dennie said _our_ _Texmex_ is opened again.'

Lizzy smiled at _our restaurant_. He was mentioning the place where they had first met. 'She said something about roasted chicken and garlic potatoes…'

'God bless that woman's urge to get rid of you! She always cooks my favorites!' He celebrated.

Lizzy laughed. 'Your profuse compliments to her cooking help more than her fear of you changing you mind!'

'Fran knows I'll never be able to return you to them. But you could learn her shrimp on cheese…' Darcy suggested, twisting on his seat to lean his back on the passenger door and look at his love while she drove so well on the highway. She could use some distraction.

'Oh!... Did you suggest that to her?' Lizzy asked horrified, stealing a glance at him through the dusk light.

'I may have mentioned it…' Darcy said and squinted.

'That was not fair, Will. You know she wouldn't give me peace. She calls me every other day to explain how to choose the best shrimp to buy!' Lizzy whined.

Darcy laughed.

'Last time I was in a conference call!' Lizzy said.

He was still laughing. 'Why did you take her call?'

Lizzy reached out and slapped his arm. 'You know she doesn't stop until we pick up the call! She did that to you the other day when we were at the movies.'

'Yes. A nagger as good as a cook.' He shuddered. 'So, dinner at the Bennetts in…' He calculated the time watching the road and locating them. 'Two hours. I'm too hungry for that.'

Lizzy raised her brows at him and he looked dejectedly out the windshield.

'How about some Arabic food?' She suggested and he perked up, interested. 'White Rocks' entrance is just a few minutes away.'

As he frowned she explained.

'The small city that hosts the Arabic food festival.' Lizzy said.

Darcy shook his head. 'Never heard of.'

'Come on! Didn't you guys eat there when you spent that summer in Netherfield?' Lizzy asked arranging a lock of her hair behind her ear so she could see him with her peripheral vision without taking her eyes off the road.

'I was busy falling for you then.' Darcy smiled.

Lizzy shook her head and sighed. 'Let´s have ourselves some _kebbehs_ then.'

Her few minutes turned out to be almost an hour and by then Darcy's stomach and mood were out of control. Lizzy found a spot near the city's oldest diner in town and parked, glad to step out of the car. Her hands were stiff from the way she was holding the wheel. The traditional diner was busy with the evening shift but they managed to find a nice table and ordered the house's famous _kebbehs_. Actually they were a nice appetizer for Fran's roast chicken.

Lizzy had two with lemon zest and Darcy had four. They ordered some _kebbehs_ for the family back in Meryton, paid their bill and soon they were climbing into the car to continue the ride.

'I'll drive now, Lizzy.' Darcy said and reached for the car keys.

'Be my guest.' She shrugged.

'You drive very well on the road, but awfully slow. And we don't want to mess with Fran's nerves.' He said opening the car's door for her.

'Slow! I was on the limit!' Lizzy sputtered.

He just smiled and kissed her forehead.

xxx

Fran's dinner was fantastic as always. Amazingly Darcy had three helpings in spite of the sandwich and the _kebbehs_. Lizzy shook her head at his appetite and he shrugged.

'Why are you picking at your food, Elizabeth?' Fran asked after observing the couple's exchange.

'I'm not that hungry, _Momla_. I had two _kebbehs_.' Lizzy said. 'Besides, I need to watch out. My jeans are a bit too tight on the waist.' She twisted her nose and mouthed a small piece of potato.

Darcy shook his head at her silliness. To him she was gorgeous.

'Maybe you are pregnant.' Fran said squinting at Lizzy.

Darcy felt his heart take a jolt.

'Maybe I'm just eating too much.' Lizzy answered mirroring her mother's vehemence.

Darcy swallowed his food and took a breath to say something but felt a sharp pain in his shin. He turned around and Tom shook his head _'no'_ with a stern look.

'William, tomorrow you´ll might have a chance to meet my delightful family once again.' Tom said and raised his brows at Darcy meaningfully.

Darcy's head was still swimming with _'You may be pregnant.'_ and stared stupidly at Tom.

Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes. 'What do you mean, dad?'

'Your cousins want to discuss Gran's house and since Lizzy is never here Pipa thought it would be a nice occasion to join everybody.' Tom said eying his fierce women as they kept having a silent eye fight.

It was like he had said magical words. Not only Fran and Lizzy quit their recurrent fight over _'it's time you man up and give me grandchildren since I'm the only one who doesn't have any'_ but Kitty had a horror expression as well.

'_What_?' The three Bennett women asked at same time with the same terror in their eyes.

The cacophony that followed was already familiar to Darcy and he busied himself counting days and dates in his head trying to figure out if his love could really be pregnant with their baby. He concluded that no, it was just Fran messing with Lizzy's patience as usual. And her waist did not seem any different for him; he had just hugged her in the library before dinner.

Aunt Philippa, Pipa for short, was Tom's only sister and her three children, Lizzie and Kitty were the late Granny Bennett's heirs. Gran's meager jewels and savings account had been already distributed between the five of them, but the house was still a matter of discussion.

After her death, Granny's old and spacious house had been leant to Ryan – the oldest of the cousins - and his family since he had just had another child. Now, almost two yeras after, both Fran and Pipa thought their children needed to sort that out. They had been provoking each other over the matter whenever they met.

It was arranged that the cousins would meet the next day after lunch to discuss the house situation and solve it once and for all. That gave Fran enough ammunition for the rest of the evening and Lizzy was let off the hook for the time being.

xxx

'Love, why is Fran so enraged with your aunt Pipa?' Darcy asked from their bed in Lizzy's former teenage room now redecorated with a flashy floral wallpaper to match the new dark drapes more fit for a couple's occasional stay.

Lizzy shrugged from the dresser where she was storing her toiletries and makeup. 'Old sour grapes from back when they were young. Something to do with a Christmas when Aunt Pipa forgot to buy my mom a gift and gave her some drugstore perfume. My dad says it wasn't so bad, but my mom was furious and humiliated.'

'I see. Will this meeting be as bad as you think?' He asked as she got into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

'I guess. For me at least… I hate to discuss money issues. Especially being Granny's house. We were always there as kids.' Lizzy came back to the bathroom door and leaned on the frame with her toothbrush in her hand. 'All the cousins used to play in her garden after school until our parents came from work to pick us up. Kit may not remember playing with the cousins, but I have fond memories.' She shoved the toothbrush in her mouth and used it.

'Would you like me to call someone to handle this? I could ask my legal department to deal with the partition.' He offered.

'Ah, Will… You´ll see. It's not that simple.' Lizzy said and came to bed. 'Cousin Ava always accuses Ryan of taking advantage of everything and everyone and then Cousin Benjamin fights to get the exact same share as me since we are the same age, only apart for a few weeks. Then Kitty says she doesn't want her share because she doesn't want to break apart Granny's things and then my mom gets in to protect her youngest's share.' Lizzy sighed. 'In another words, a mess. No need for you to get involved in it.'

He nodded and didn't argue. 'Good night, my love.' Darcy said in a peck.

'Night my guppy!' Lizzy said patting Darcy's stomach that was as distended as the cute aquarium fish's.

xxx

Early morning Lizzy stretched up in bed and slowly opened her eyes letting consciousness creep into her. She poised her arms over her head and looked at the ceiling thinking of the errands Charlo had imposed on her for the party. Some minutes later Darcy stirred beside her.

She turned her eyes to him and once more was caught up at how sexy he was, his eyelashes poised on his cheeks. His beard by now was a lot darker than the carefully arranged five o'clock shadow he allowed himself to carry on Fridays to reinforce the casual atmosphere in his office.

He groaned and stirred again before his eyes fluttered open. They locked eyes for a while and she smiled timidly. He smiled back with his lips closed. She winked at him and he grinned.

Darcy stretched and reached her mouth for a full morning kiss, his left hand roaming her waist to bring her closer to him. Lizzy let him drag her down the bed and with her arms still over her head hugged his.

'I believe I owe you a proper reunion, Bennett.' Darcy whispered on her neck.

'Mmmm… I'll take it now before you stuff your face at breakfast.' Lizzy answered, her panties warming up.

He chuckled and unburied his head from her neck to look her in the eye. 'Did I eat that much yesterday?'

She nodded giggling and his smiling eyes were distracted from her fine ones by a delicious naked hard nipple. When he dragged her down to meet his mouth, her right shoulder and breast had gotten free from her V-neck sleep shirt that also had bundled around her waist.

'Isn´t this night dress too big for you?' He asked running his hand over her panties, caressing her butt.

'Yes… I chose two sizes bigger so you could have better access…' She answered searching his mouth one more time.

'Thank you, woman. You always think of ways to please me.' He said on her lips while his hands dove inside her panties to have more butt to knead. 'What can I do to reward you?'

Lizzy leaned back and with her right index finger pressed her right aureole just beside her nipple. 'You could kiss me here…' She blinked flirtatiously at him.

'My pleasure.' And he dove for her breast hungrily. 'Maybe some of this too?' Darcy offered and his left hand travelled inside her panties from her bottom, over her hip, to reach her pussy.

'Is the waxing what you asked for?' Lizzy said.

'It is. First thing I noticed when you changed last night.' Darcy said.

His fingers reached soft hairless skin and she moaned lying fully on her back to spread her legs a bit wider. He groaned and attacked her other nipple over her thin sleep shirt.

'I really like this shirt. You should buy others. All white and thin like this so I can see your tits through it.' He said and nibbled her left nipple.

'Oh… I can say that these boxer briefs you're wearing are my favorite.' Lizzy said and took a deep breath as his middle finger found its way to her point of ignition. When she could think again she freed his erection from the front of his briefs. He released her nipple and rose on his right elbow to look at her hand caressing him.

And that was how Fran found them when she opened the door calling out for Lizzy. His erection high and proud out of his briefs with Lizzy's hand holding its base, Darcy's hand inside the front of her panties and a finger snuggly caressing her inner walls.

'_Momla_!' Lizzy shrieked and releasing him threw herself on top of Darcy to shield him from her mother´s eyes since he was facing the door. His hand was caught in an awkward twist and he struggled to take it off her panties without hurting her. 'Get out!'

'Oh, I'm sorry… I knocked and…' Fran stared shamelessly at them but had the decency to blush.

'Get out, Mom!' Lizzy shouted twisting her eyes from Darcy's wide-eyed expression and looked at Fran. 'Close the door. Get out! And knock next time!'

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Fran said, took a step back and closed the door.

Lizzy jumped and turned the lock after her mother. 'Why didn't you lock the door when we went to bed last night?' She bent on her waist and leaned her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her heart was in a crazy pace, erratically beating.

Darcy blushed, laid on his back and covered his eyes with his right arm while protecting his deflating cock with his left hand. 'I thought you had done it.' He mumbled.

"_Oh, the horror, the horror. My mother-in-law catches me with a finger inside her daughter's pussy and my hard-on out in the open. Fuck!"_ William Darcy had never been so ashamed in his whole life.

But he would be even more. Not thirty minutes later he had to seat at the breakfast table with the whole family.

xxx to be continued xxx

**song:** John Tyree - All I ever wanted

xxx xxx

.

So? How did you like it?

Would you like to be Fran and have THAT view?

Maybe this vignette should be called A goog view!

**Leave me a word**.

see ya


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, there!_**

_Thanks for such a nice number of views, although I'd like to hear a bit more from you guys... _

_**Maybe some more reviews?**_

_The published book is doing fine. BTW, how did you like the cover? Is Lizzy a goof flirt or what? ;)_

_Here goes Part 2 of 'Friendship of a special kind' vignette._

_xxx  
_

_Song: José Feliciano's rendition of Light my fire  
_

xxx

xxx

_The time to hesitate is through_  
_ No time to wallow in the mire_

Ricky had a big surprise at Logan when he met Thorn at the rentals' shop and they rode together to Meryton arriving just in time for a quick shower at the local inn. Darcy and Lizzy stopped by to accompany them to the party.

Charlo had chosen Dennie's parents' garden to host his birthday party because their house was bigger and had a well-manicured lawn with a beautiful deck that screamed _'dance floor'_.

The Lucases loved a good party and the whole family got involved in the preparations and decorations. Mrs. Hill catered the party offering her excellent hand in the kitchen and making sure cold drinks were a plenty.

Charlo was beside himself. He laughed and danced, effusively thanked every gift he received and hosted everyone warmly. Since he turned twenty six, almost every year he made a show of being depressed at his birthday but it was all a decoy to attract as much attention as possible. Sadly the previous years' party had been vetoed due to his father's heart scare.

Therefore this party celebrated two birthdays and he was a popular guy; the party was crowded in minutes. But he could never have guessed what Darcy and Lizzy would bring him this year.

He was stunned to see Thorn. They had never found closure on their romance and exchanged e-mails every now and then. Thorn was looking good, a bit thinner and intent on having a good time. Charlo had been expecting Darcy and Lizzy would bring Richard _the Nugget_ and he thought that was enough eye candy for him, but Thorn too… his party was surely going to be a memorable.

As if in a daze Charlo hugged Lizzy and she whispered in his year: 'Happy birthday, friend! Did you like your surprise?'

Charlo nodded. 'Yes! Wow! I could never guess he would want to come here again…' He whispered back to Lizzy.

'It was Will's idea. Now work out your issues with Thorn.' Lizzy said in his ear.

'I'm speechless…' Charlo answered still in a whisper, blinking and smiling.

Lizzy pushed back from the embrace and laughed. 'That's a novelty!'

'Congratulations, Charlo.' Darcy said and reached a hand to shake Charlo's while hugging Lizzy's waist.

Charlo waved his hand off and gave Darcy a hug. 'Thank you, Lizzy's _hunk_!' He said low so only Darcy could hear.

Darcy blushed and blushed, but didn't comment.

'Happy birthday old man! Thanks for having me crashing!' Richard said hugging Charlo. He had just seen the guy hugging his brother so he thought it was ok to do it too.

'Such a handsome crasher! Crash in anytime you'd like!' Charlo laughed and the others joined his absurd joke.

'Already high in spirits…' Lizzy whispered to Darcy who nodded back at her.

But they stepped aside when Charlo greeted Thorn to give them some privacy. From what they could observe of the exchange, it was going smoothly.

It was a very happy event, people talked and danced, had dinner in the garden that looked great with hanging lamps. There was big table set for fifteen and several other small ones scattered around.

Darcy, Lizzy, Ricky, Dennie and her current boyfriend found one of these side tables and had an animated dinner composed by homemade pasta, cheesy meatballs and a delicious salad.

'Mrs. Hilly outdid herself! This is delicious!' Lizzy said when she returned from the buffet table after helping herself of more green salad with caper dressing.

'It is. I'm going to have more pasta.' Darcy said.

'Do you want me to get it for you?' Lizzy offered.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. 'Thank you, darling.' But he got up holding his empty plate.

'The baby sitter is here, sis. I'll escort him there, he'll be safe. I promise.' Ricky said and got up holding his plate as well.

'Shut it, Richard.' Darcy mumbled to everyone's laughter.

Charlo visited all tables taking pictures and making jokes. When Darcy complimented him on the nice arrangements Dennie chimed in saying that he had enslaved her and her boyfriend, making them work the whole day to settle everything up. The boyfriend nodded unhappily.

'He was ruthless! He barked orders all afternoon!' Dennie said dramatically.

'I did not!' Charlo complained.

'I wasn't here, but I bet you did…' Lizzy pursed her lips.

'Where were you anyway? You could have helped me…' Dennie whined.

Lizzy smiled. 'We had a family meeting to discuss Granny's house…' She twisted her lips to one side.

'Ouch!' Dennie cried.

'Sweet Lord!' Charlo exclaimed.

'Really messy.' Darcy mumbled and took a sip of his beer.

But before they could elaborate more Kitty arrived with three friends to greet Charlo. It was past dinner and the dance floor was about to pick up speed, so Charlo invited them to stay if they wanted _to dance with the elderlies_.

Kitty greeted Richard and introduced her friends thrilled that for the first time she thought he had reciprocated her flirting look. Her heart skipped a beat but she decided not to raise her expectations once again.

Since the first time she had seen him on the families' joined Christmas, Kitty thought Ricky stunning. Lizzy's Will was a gorgeous man, no doubt about it. But he was too quiet, too serious, too boring. Richard was… something else. He was tall, good looking, funny, sexy, older. And never so much as looked at her the way she coveted when she saw him flirting at women the night he took her and Georgiana out in New York.

Ricky called her 'Kiddo' and treated her like he treated their baby cousin - who was older than Kitty - but she wanted more. And today, she thought she detected something different on the way he hugged her a bit tighter.

Richard was surprised to see Kitty grown up. It had been what?... A year? Maybe less since he had last seen her and she looked so grown up now. He thought he had seen Lizzy wearing a dress like that before but he wasn't sure. He was sure that it looked so damn good in Kitty suppler figure.

'Brother, your sister-in-law is a fox now!' Ricky whispered elbowing Darcy.

'Richard, I forbid you to think of _baby Bennett_ that way.' Darcy warned.

'So sweet…' Ricky said looking at Kitty as she sipped her beer with her friends at the other side of the deck. He hadn't even heard Darcy's words.

'Snap out of it, Richard. She's almost twenty years younger than you.' Darcy said. 'I mean it!'

Richard startled with the twenty years comment and nodded at Darcy, but the love bug was alive once again inside him.

xxx

'You changed me, Darling!' Darcy said laughing as Lizzy twisted him on the dance floor.

'No. I improved you!' Lizzy laughed. 'But in what way do you mean?'

'Dancing!' He said and hugged her close when _'Light my fire'_ started. 'I'm counting you'll do it tonight…' He whispered in her ear.

'You mean I'm not doing it already? We're in public, what else can I do?' Lizzy asked faking a saddened expression.

He laughed. 'How about a drive?'

'Drive, love?' Lizzy asked leaning back to look him in the eye.

'Back seat.' He wiggled his brows.

She laughed and nodded.

Soon after they heard Kitty's giggles and saw Richard spinning her wildly at the dance floor; both of them laughed dancing arm in arm to _'Mrs. Robinson' _and Darcy frowned. When Lizzy tugged on his hand to go find a new cold beer she realized he was displeased.

'What, Will?' She asked.

'Nothing, Darling.' Darcy answered, shook his head and smiled at her.

Lizzy followed the direction where he was frowning at and only saw people dancing and laughing, having fun… Dennie, Charlo, Thorn, a few friends from high school, Kitty holding Ricky's hand… _"Oh, crap!"_

'Richard…' Lizzy whispered. 'Will, is Ricky losing his mind?' Lizzy asked Darcy.

He pursed his lips and escorted her off the dance floor. 'I hope not.'

By they kept Richard under surveillance for the rest of the night. It was clear that he was attracted to Kitty and that she had a major crush on him was no secret to anyone.

Thorn started an animated conversation with Darcy remembering their student years that soon turned to laughter and they thanked the other for giving their love lives an important boost. Darcy said he would be forever in debt with Charlo and Thorn for arranging their vacations in Meryton, which lead to him meeting his stunning woman and they all laughed.

'The other day a client asked me about my woman and I said I imported her from the best _country chits producer town _in the country!' Darcy said and laughed.

Thorn had tears in his eyes from laughter.

'Darce, you are a different man! Liz, my sweet! You reconstructed him!' He gushed.

'Hardly. I'm undecided if this was a compliment or not.' She pouted. 'Are you offending me, Darcy? How snob! _Country chit_! I'll show you _country chit_…'

'Come on, love…' Darcy leaned down to kiss her lips since she was in flip flops.

'There sure are a lot of country flowers in this garden. Your baby sister is so damn cute, Liz…' Thorn complimented Kitty, startling both Darcy and Lizzy.

As soon as Darcy could he excused himself mentioning the restroom and returned only several minutes later with Ricky in tow. From that moment on, he didn't let Richard out of his sight.

That proved to be such a difficult task that when the party ended Darcy and Lizzy were dead tired. Kitty refused to go home with them saying she would have a coffee with her friends in town. They escorted Richard to the inn and he promised he would hit to bed immediately. But Lizzy couldn't relax until she heard Kitty's car arrive some hours later.

xxx

The amount of beers they had at the party took its toll on Darcy and he got out of bed early Sunday morning from a deep sleep. He rose carefully not to wake up Lizzy who haven't slept much, took a long shower, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and headed for breakfast.

Downstairs he found Fran and Tom reading the morning paper at the kitchen table and sipping coffee.

'Morning.' He said when he entered the kitchen.

'Morning.' Fran answered without raising her eyes from what she was reading and took a sip of her coffee.

'Morning, Darcy. Fran, you may look up. He is totally composed!' Tom sniggered.

Darcy blushed and shifted from foot to foot. 'I'll… I'll go wake up Richard for breakfast.' He said.

That made Fran raise her eyes. 'Your brother is here? Why didn't he stay with us?'

'He got here early evening for Charlo's birthday party.' Darcy explained and served himself of some coffee.

'Well, go fetch him and bring him here! No family of ours will come to Meryton and not stay with us. Tom, start the grill for a barbecue. I´ll prepare the food.' She said and rose from the table.

'No, Fran. Please. No need for all this trouble…' Darcy tried to argue.

'Nonsense. We're gonna have a barbecue at home. Go get him!' Fran waved Darcy off and marched to the back porch to start arranging lunch.

xxx

The barbecue was promoted to an impromptu party when Charlo accompanied by Thorn stopped by to deliver some left over cake and they called Dennie to join them. Cousin Ryan arrived a few moments later to deliver the keys to Granny's house to Lizzy and Darcy and, on seeing the party, he offered to fetch more cold beer from the local supermarket.

What was supposed to be an awkward lunch for Darcy since he would seat at a table with his mother-in-law turned out to be an animated family party with Ryan's older children running around and paying ball around the back yard.

Lizzy called Kitty aside and advised her about Richard, how old he was compared to her; his womanizer history; the distance he lived from her but Kitty didn't really take it seriously.

'Lizzy, chill out! It's just a flirt.' Kitty said dismissively.

Lizzy pursed her lips thinking that she had had _just a dick friendship_ with Darcy…

xxx

After the barbecue there was a _field trip_ to Granny's house. Everybody wanted to visit and check the state it was. Darcy was surprised to see that Ryan had taken good care of the property while he lived in it and the guy himself showed him where it would need work done.

There was some furniture scattered, just what hadn't been divided after Granny's passing. Most of it was Kitty's and Ben's share since they didn't have a house of their own. Lizzy had taken the old kitchen table to locate it on the brownstone's back patio and one of the bedroom sets for the upstairs room. What was left were one bedroom and one garden set, the dining room table and chairs, two couches, a coffee table.

Darcy surveyed the house and grounds as a business man. He had visited the house just once while Lizzy's grandma was alive, he barely remembered it. And he had plans for this house.

Lizzy followed him and listened as he objectively discussed the renovations necessary while letting all the happy memories of her grandparents' home come to her mind.

Fran gushed about how gallant Darcy had been when he put an end to Pipa's silliness and announced that Lizzy would buy the house. Lizzy blushed feeling embarrassed both by her mother's words and Darcy's actions. She had some money saved that she wasn't sure would be enough to buy all the four shares but of course he never did count on her money. Lizzy knew that all along he planned to buy it himself and probably only said she would be buying it to calm the family nonsense.

Lizzy still needed to talk to Darcy about it.

Lizzy felt ambiguous. It was her grandparents' home, she had lived her childhood on these rooms and gardens, and now Darcy would buy it. Another Darcy house, no longer Gran Bennett's home… of course he had done it to please her but deep down it felt like he was running her down.

Before she could dwell on these feelings though, the visiting crowd started to wane. Charlo, Dennie and Thorn decided to drive to the next town for an early concert of a friend of Charlo's at a local pub. Fran and Tom went back home to clean up the barbecue debris taking Ricky and Kitty to help. Lizzy looked sternly at Kitty who rolled her eyes and walked away. Ryan had to accept their help as both his kids were sleepy and all of a sudden Darcy and Lizzy were left alone.

'The house looks nice. I didn't expect that.' Darcy said looking around the kitchen when Lizzy arrived hugging her own waist.

'Everybody has left.' She whispered back.

'What is it Darling?' Darcy asked and opened his arms for her to step in. 'Liz, no more secret feelings, remember?'

'It's silly…' She said and looked up at him. 'Seeing the empty house makes me sad. When inside here I miss my grandparents very much… and all that fight over this house as if it were just real estate...'

He nodded. 'It was ugly.'

'Ugly, messy, unflattering. Thank you for enduring it.' She gave him a wanly smile.

'I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.' Darcy said and kissed her nose.

'And thank you for ending the fight. I don't think I'll have enough money to buy all the shares though.' Lizzy said raising both her brows.

Darcy frowned.

'But I have a feeling you were not counting on my savings when you announced _I_ was buying it…' She said raising an eyebrow at him in challenge the way he adored.

'No. But I meant what I said; _you _will be buying the house.' He said cryptically.

'Explain that to me, please?' Lizzy asked.

Darcy took a few steps with Lizzy still in his arms and took a seat at the dining room, nestling her in his lap. 'I want you to have it.'

Lizzy raised her eyebrows again. 'What?'

'Your family's house. I want to give it to you. It's yours, your history, your childhood, our future life.' He said caressing her neck with his thumb.

'Thank you, I guess. Wow!' Lizzy leaned on his lap to kiss his lips. When she released him he was smiling. 'I have to tell you that I was afraid it would ultimately become a Darcy house…' She mumbled.

'What's that supposed to mean?' He frowned at her.

'You know, mini Pemberley…' Lizzy said a bit ashamed of her silly thoughts. He was really being considerate with her and not planning on running her over.

'Is that a bad thing? Is our brownstone a Darcy house?' Darcy asked aggravated.

'Well, no… but I still can't relax at Pemberley.' She said grooming his V-neck t-shirt. 'I know, I know… I'm working on it.' She said before he could complain.

He shook his head and studied her eyes when she finally looked up at him. 'You are so stubborn, Lizzy. It will only work against you.'

She frowned thinking he was using _shrink language_ with her. Darcy usually was a _cajoler_ not an _over thinker_.

'You'll have one more house to Bennett-Darcy-tize.' He smiled mischievously.

'Huh?' Lizzy held his upper arms and leaned back squinting.

'If you can't see Pemberley for what it is, make it your own. Renovate it. Redecorate it. I have been thinking of ways to help you feel at home there and during that awful family meeting it occurred to me. Aside from the historical rooms, the house is yours to make it cozy.'

'Are you out of your mind?' Lizzy giggled.

'The only time I was saner was when I begged you to be mine.' Darcy said and kissed her. 'You did an amazing job at the brownstone. Now you only have to work on the other Bennett-Darcy homes.'

'Other Bennett-Darcy homes?' She asked incredulous.

'Yes, Seattle, Pemberley, Boston…' He counted on his fingers. 'But this one will be a little different.' He said and locked yes with her. It was such an intense look that Lizzy swallowed forcefully. 'This house is your wedding gift, Elizabeth.'

'Wed-' She started but he raised a finger to her lips.

'I need to know that you won't run away again. You need to reassure me.' She could see he was dead serious. 'You don't want to get married; I don't want to be only a boyfriend. We need a compromise.'

Lizzy blinked at him several times.

'Commitment.' He said.

'Commitment.' She whispered back. 'We´ll move in together officially in a month. That's commitment.'

'Yes, but not enough. I want more.' He said. 'A ring on our left hands. I want to call you mine, I want to use '_wife'_ when I feel like it.' Darcy stated.

'Aren't commitment rings a little useless? It is said that it's a _'shut up about getting engaged' _ring.' Lizzy said in a low voice a pained expression.

He pursed his lips, raised his brows and nodded.

Lizzy widened her eyes understanding his intention and blushed.

'Let´s think of it as an _'I intent to marry you someday' _ring.' Darcy said in a suggestion, but Lizzy knew he wouldn't accept her refusal.

She locked eyes with him for what seemed like hours.

'How long have you planned this?' Lizzy asked, suspicious.

'Obviously it's not a conspiracy, Liz.' Darcy frowned. 'I don't have this ring here in my shorts' pocket.'

She let out a breath that she was not aware she had been holding.

'I guess I wanted to propose you this ever since you came back to me. I don't want to lose you ever again. I know a ring is not a guarantee, it won't hold you by my side.' Darcy said holding her waist with both hands. 'Please don't consider the ring a leash.' He stopped for a moment. 'But damn it, Lizzy! You almost killed me when you left!' He ruffled the hair on the back on his head.

'It was awful for me as well…' She whispered, a yarn ball in her throat.

'Still you left me.' He said. 'I want your word. You don't want to marry, fine. Commit. Officially.' He ordered.

'I will.' Lizzy said and kissed him hoping to dissolve the tears threatening to escape her eyes.

'This house is your gift.' Darcy murmured on her lips when she released him, his eyes still close.

'Thank you. It's amazing, you are amazing. What can I give you in return to top that?' Lizzy said holding his face in her hands and searching his eyes as he opened them.

'You could say _'I do'_ at the altar, in front a priest and take my name.' Darcy answered sincerely. As she averted her eyes he raised her chin. 'Don't mistake my tolerance for anything else, Lizzy.'

She nodded.

And they kept silent, communicating through their eyes all that their hearts still could not let out without bleeding.

After a few moments, Lizzy felt an urge to possess him, to let him possess her.

She devoured his mouth and moved to seat astride him. He leaned back on the chair to a cozier position and that way their crotches made full contact. They both moaned on each other's mouths and the kisses got even more desperate.

When he started to undo the buttons of her indigo sleeveless shirt, Lizzy leaned back. 'Let's lock the house first.'

'Oh yes!' He helped her get off him and together they locked the doors and windows.

They couldn't help but laugh at their fear of getting caught once more. 'Liz, work on this house first. I don't want to stay at your parents' ever again!'

'Ah! That's the real reason you bought this house!' Lizzy laughed, turning on the ceiling fan switch by the front door.

'No. But it really is handy.' He smiled his best smile at her. He loved to watch her laughing. 'Come to me, Darling. Naked.'

She smiled saucily back at him and finished unbuttoning her indigo shirt. By the front door there were still some coat hangers and she used them to arrange her shirt. Darcy took a seat on the couch to better watch her show.

He had just won an important battle. Even if in disguise he was putting a band on her left ring finger. Now his stunning woman was smiling sexily at him, dancing her enticing hips in the tiny shorts he loved, stripping for him. She was happy.

Darcy was completely lost for this woman, had always been. He loved her with all his existence, she consumed him. She played with his lust, she defied him, took care of him, made him try to be more opened socially. And she was so damn hot.

Lizzy pretended her small white shorts were too tight and wiggled her hips this way and that to free her butt, making sure to turn her back to Darcy and look at him over her shoulder.

He smiled and nodded.

"_Yeah, that's how he likes it!"_ She smiled back and stretched to put her shorts on the hangers.

With one hand on his crotch, Darcy waved his other hand motioning for her to continue.

Lizzy hooked a thumb on her bra strap to push it over her right shoulder and released it. Then did the same with the elastic of her panties and raised one eyebrow giving him the choice. He pointed at her breasts.

As his woman reached behind her to unclasp her bra, Darcy watched mesmerized, his desire boiling inside him. He loved her so much that it was hard for him to concentrate on his work just remembering the sight of those… ah! Those breasts. He spent his days anticipating seeing exactly this scene: Lizzy taking off her bra and letting her mouthwatering breasts weigh down, nipples hard and pointing up, dark aureoles calling for his mouth. He adored her breasts, full, big, silky skinned. He always sucked her ribs just under them just to feel their weigh on his cheek.

Lizzy arrived at her panties at last. She used Darcy as a mirror and arranged her panties first in the front and then showed her back to him to finger the extent of the elastic on her butt. He squinted squeezing his crotch and she bit her lips.

'Do it.' He ordered.

She turned to him and bending forward lowered her lace-waist panties.

'Ah… I love when you go Brazilian…' Darcy licked his lips, eyes locked on her bald pussy.

'And still it's been three days…' She said and again turning her back to him pointed her butt up to naughtily put her panties on the highest hook.

'Eight days.' He corrected her without blinking.

Darcy smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. Some weeks ago at Pemberley he had given her clit all the attention it deserved and in return she had given him consent to teach her how enjoyable unconventional intercourse could be. The sight of his woman bended over his office's couch's arm where he had drunk himself to sleep crying when she had left him, her ass up and his dick vanishing…

"_Damn this woman for moaning that way."_ He thought. _"Let's make her moan now."_

Darcy opened his arms for her.

Lizzy sashayed to him, twirling in front of the couch when his hands touched her waist. It was very sexy to be naked with his hands drawing a belt around her midriff while he sat fully clothed watching her.

'Woman, you make me wild.' He said pulling her astride him.

'Will you keep dressed?' She asked before diving to his mouth. 'I want your skin…'

But she got no answer. It had been more than a week since they last made love. Lizzy was starting to fear that they were settling down and that their desire was diminishing. This thrill of offering herself to him like this, naked, no protection whatsoever while he continued dressed was amazing.

She tried to take off his shirt and he let her do it, but too caught up on her own desire and taking advantage of the situation, Lizzy stopped trying to undress him. She guided one of his hands from her breasts to her pussy and rose on her knees so he could give her the pleasure she adored. He smiled and caressed her soft waxed skin, then ran both hands to her knees.

While she kissed him, he caressed from the back of her knees to back thighs, kneaded her butt cheeks, and ran his hands all the way up to her shoulder blades. She moaned and squirmed feeling her skin catch fire and her pussy drown.

Darcy smiled and released her lips satisfied with her moaning. His hands found their way again to her breasts, guiding his mouth to her nipples. Lizzy's knees threatened to give in but she forced them to support her. This was too delicious to stop.

He found his spot on her ribs, just under her left breast, the spot where he always left a light hickey. She tugged on his hair but he didn't stop. Instead, he let his hands return to her pussy as she wanted; his four right fingers brushing lightly over her clit, followed his left thumb.

'Show me how much you like it, Darling.' Darcy murmured. Lizzy stretched her back holding his shoulders for support so he could admire her figure, nipples hard, head thrown back, light sweat covering her neck, his, all his.

To please her he tried one finger, then another, one at a time very lovingly conducting a thorough exploration of his favorite place on Earth. As she rocked her hips he held them a bit tighter delighting in feeling that in fact there was a little more Lizzy to hold.

She leaned her head forward letting her hair frame his face and kissed him. The urgency was such that he knew she was almost gone. Releasing her he opened his fly and guided her down, impaling her to the core.

It was a rhythm they already knew and mastered, so they took their time extending the pleasure as long as they could until they exploded without ungluing their mouths not even to breathe.

Lizzy rested her head on his shoulder for long minutes letting her heart return to normal beating. Darcy leaned his head on the back of the old couch enjoying the afterglow, leisurely caressing Lizzy's thighs, celebrating silently to himself the small victory the commitment ring presented.

'Bennett is satisfied with this reunion, Darcy.' Lizzy said smiling in his neck.

He chuckled. 'Bennett is about to need ointment because Darcy wants to try all the rooms in this house.'

'Darn!' Lizzy leaned back to look him in the eye, a horror expression on her face. 'I just realized I'm naked impaled on my boy-' She started to say but Darcy's stern look stopped her. She could never find in her the strength to say _'husband'_ so she settled for… 'Impaled on my _man_…' She said and waited for his approval. He nodded. 'I'm naked, impaled on my man in my grandpa's living room!'

'And you think your grandpa wouldn't approve?' Darcy asked in a closed lips smile.

'No!' She laughed.

'Well, Mr. Bennett. I´ll impale your delicious granddaughter on your kitchen counter, I'll bend her over your dining room table, I'll bang her on the only bed that's left here, I'll fuck her in your shower and I'll make love to her every time we step in here. Get used to it.' Darcy said out loud to the Bennett's ghosts and Lizzy laughed.

'Darcy has no shame, Gramps!' She said in a giggle.

'And still she'll be a Darcy one day!' He answered.

xxx

'Are you done arranging the food in the car, _Lizzyla_?' Fran asked from the back porch.

'Almost, I'll put it all behind the driver's seat.' Lizzy answered ina loud voice from where the cars were parked.

"_Good."_ Fran thought. Lizzy was far away enough. 'William?' She called Darcy who was scribing down his lawyer's number on the fridge's door notepad for the Bennetts to have the contact in case they had any doubts about the house deal.

'Yes?' He answered distractedly.

'I want to apologize one more time. I didn't mean to intrude on you two.' She said and he nodded blushing. 'Also, I want to ask you a favor.'

'Anything, Fran.' He said. Whatever his mother-in-law wanted he could only say yes.

'Tell your good looking brother to leave my baby alone.' She stared him straight in the eye. 'I mean it.'

'I already told him that. He swears he just flirted with her.' Darcy said equally sternly.

'Don't think I don't see him throwing his charms on her, making her giggle and casting long looks at her legs.' Fran pointed a finger at Darcy as if he was the one who couldn't disguise his interest in Kitty.

Darcy nodded.

'He knows best, doesn't he?' She asked.

'I hope so.' Darcy answered displeased.

'He is much older than she is. Is he close to your age?' Fran asked.

'Two years younger.' He said.

Fran nodded.

'Warn him that I´ll twist his balls if he toys with my baby girl. That is, if he didn't understand it already from how I watched him like a hawk.'

'I think he did, Fran.' Darcy said. He would be the one giving Ricky hell over this conversation. It seemed this weekend he was fated to be embarrassed by his mother-in-law.

Ricky had told Darcy that nothing of importance had happened but he would be waiting anxiously Kitty get older and more independent because Fran scared the shit out of him. Ricky's interest in Kitty worried Darcy to no end, Elizabeth would go berserk in worry.

'One more thing.' Fran asked.

Darcy nodded and pursed his lips.

'I want to thank you for solving my family's conundrum over the house.' She said just as Tom entered the kitchen.

'I want to thank you for that too. It meant a lot to us.' Tom said.

'I did it for Elizabeth.' Darcy said. 'Actually, wait a minute please.' He asked and strode off the back porch in a few long strides.

He came back in forty seconds dragging a laughing Lizzy by the hand.

'I bought the house as a gift to Lizzy.' Darcy said locking eyes with her. The smile faded and she pursed her lips. He waited until she nodded to continue. 'A kind of engagement gift. Elizabeth agreed to commit to me.'

The Bennetts were silently frowning.

'What's that?' Fran asked crossing her arms over her bosom.

'We agree to be committed to each other, sharing the intention of marrying.' Lizzy explained squeezing Darcy's hand that she held.

'Excuse me?' Fran said angrily.

'Yes, _Momla_. Will knows I don't want to marry eve-' Lizzy was about to say '_ever again'_ but corrected herself in time. 'To marry him _now_, so he proposed we commit officially. We'll even have a ring.'

Fran sighed audibly. 'Elizabeth! How silly is that?' She threw her hands up in the air. 'Child, get a grip-' Fran started a diatribe but Darcy stopped her with a palm up.

'Committed, Fran. When she decides, she'll start signing Darcy after her name.' He said in his known low tone of voice that bore no arguments.

Fran crossed her arms again and hmpfed.

'Dad, nothing to say? What are you thinking?' Lizzy asked. She was really very comfortable with this commitment thing.

'I'm thinking how good a businessman your William is.' Tom said in a devilish smile.

The others frowned.

'He got a twenty percent discount on my parents' house!'

xxx

So, there it is...

Like it? **Review it?**

Curious about how a 'dick friendship' evolved to this? Want some more of these Darcy and Lizzy?

It's all in **_'Friendship of a special kind'_**. Visit my **blog Hot Rio Chick** and find out how easy it is to get it!

I have a thrilling new project cooking... It amy take a little while still but... It'll be worth the wait.

Bye, see you soon. bj


End file.
